The UNM Cancer Center requests support of two clinical investigator faculty members who are major contributors to the programmatic and translational activities of the Center. We have highlighted their roles in facilitating the clinical components of the Center. Authorship of clinical trials, accrual of patients on interventional trials and leadership roles in cooperative group studies are particular areas of concentration Dr. Rabinowitz is currently an Associate Professor and Director of the University of New Mexico Cancer Center Clinic. He obtained his MD in 1984 at the University of Witwatersrand Medical School, in Johannesburg, South Africa. He completed a Residency in Internal Medicine, at Vanderbilt University in 1989, and then a fellowship in Hematology-Oncology, at Washington University in St. Louis in 1992. He joined the faculty of the UNM Cancer Center in 1997 as an Assistant Professor, and was promoted to Associate Professor in 2004. Dr. Winter is currently Professor and Chief of Pediatric Hematology-Oncology at the University of New Mexico Health Science Center. He received his MD from the University of Wisconsin, and then trained in Pediatrics at the University of New Mexico. He then completed a Fellowship in Pediatric Hematology-Oncology at Duke University Medical Center. He joined the faculty of the Department of Pediatrics at the University of New Mexico Health Science Center in 1998. He was appointed the Chief of the Division of Pediatric Hematology-Oncology in 2008, and was awarded the T. John Gribble Endowed Chair in 2009. Both of these clinical investigators play essential roles in the programmatic clinical research of the UNM Cancer Center.